A Reason To Live
by Anti-Kyuubi
Summary: This is my sequel to "No Reason To Live". Toothless has finally made it to heaven, but Hiccup was dragged down to hell by the Red Death. Toothless will need as much help as SHE can get in order to get Hiccup back.  Rated T for violence,language & blood.


Chapter 1: Not here

**A/N: **I finally finished my school work!

Before you read:

""- Human Speaking

''- Dragonese/Thoughts

**RAWR! **- Dragon yelling in dragonese/? Speaking (You'll find out)

Now, I present to you: The Sequel…

I finally arrived at the Gates of Heaven after dying from my hunger & the sight of Heaven looked beautiful already from the outside. And I know it'll be much greater once I find Hiccup. I purred at the thought of me & Hiccup being together again, no one to bother us & nothing to worry about. Oh, what the hell am I standing around here for! I need to go find my man!

Once I've entered through the gates, I immediately tried searching for Hiccup, only to find out that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. '_Hiccup? Where are you,_' I tried calling out for him, but there was no response.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Are you lost, young dragon," a female voice asked. I lifted up one of my ears to see where the voice came from & found out it came from that human female not far away from me. She seemed very familiar to Hiccup, except she has the strength compared to the other female humans back in the living realm known as Berk. The hair colors the same, but longer. Could this be Hiccup's human mother?

'_Who are you,'_ I asked by tilting my head in confusion '_My name is Valhallamara,' _she replied. '_So, you can speak dragonese as well_,' I said in dragonese, '_I had some practice while I was here.'_

'_Okay, let's not change the subject here. Have you seen a boy named Hiccup? He's about this tall & where's green clothing with a fur vest,'_ I asked her & I only saw her head looking down at the cloudy ground in sorrow. Moments later, she spoke '_My son,'_ tears started rolling down her cheek '_Was dragged down into hell by the Red Death.'_

After hearing the answer come from her mouth, I just stood still like I was in some sort of trance; but honestly, I was both angry…& afraid.

Everything was pitch black around me. Was I covered in Toothless' wings? Is the Red Death really dead? Most importantly, am I dead?

"What…happened," I asked to myself since I felt like I was the only person here in this darkness. "Toothless? Buddy," there only came one response, '**Wake up, human,' **demanded the mysterious voice. I felt terror run down my spine as I first heard it, when I finally opened my eyes, the place I was in looked a lot like the inside of the dragon's nest, but that wasn't what terrified me. It was the giant dragon that was staring down at me with cold, dead & angry blue eyes. I was only able to whisper the name of the giant dragon.

"Red Death"

Valhallamara & I kept speaking with each other about finding a way of how to get hiccup back from hell. That was until the god, Loki, overheard our conversation. Maybe he might help us with our problem.

"What's all the commotion here," Loki asked. Valhallamara was the first to answer, "Loki, I have a question to ask you," "Does it involve Hiccup," "Yes, it does," Valhallamara said. Then it was my turn to speak, '_Do you know how we can find a way down to hell_,' Loki remained silent & walked away. "Is Hiccup really that important to you? That little fishbone of a Viking," he finally asked in a cold tone which made my blood boil in rage. Sure, Loki may be a god, but who cares? No one calls my Hiccup a weakling.

Not even a god.

'**How dare you call him that**,' I yelled in anger, which caused Loki to turn towards me '**Hiccup is not a fishbone of a Viking! He's my friend & it will remain that way! And unlike you, he & I at least tried changing the lives of both humans & dragons for all of us to live in peace! Not war!'**

Loki heard enough of the words that came from my dragonese mouth by pointing his giant sword at me. "Watch your tongue, dragon," he spoke "They might be your last."

Yeah, like I give a damn.

"Fine, I shall make a deal for you," I became confused about his decision. "What deal," Valhallamara asked, also confused. Loki chuckled & said, "If you want to get to hell, you must go there on foot," '_But, why not send us there instead,'_ I asked him. "I may be a god, but I do not have any ties between heaven & hell. Only Odin & Hades have the power to do that, but unfortunately, neither are yet to arrive here." It only took us a couple moments to decide.

'_Alright, we shall accept your deal,' _I spoke our decision. I would do anything to have Hiccup safe in my forearms & the same thing from the human female. The god made a small grin as a sign of respect towards us.

"Then let's get the both of you prepared for your journey."


End file.
